


Not So Alone After All

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Friendship, re-post from 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: When she wakes up, he’s still sitting beside her. Reading a book he must have taken from her bookshelf.





	Not So Alone After All

**Author's Note:**

> And a BIG special thank you goes to the wonderful clairebare for beta reading!

**Not So Alone After All**

**.**

**.**

Teresa Lisbon hates getting sick with a burning pasion.  _(And not just for all those obvious reasons every sane person does)._

She hates being weak, hates to admit that she needs help.  _(Hates the fact that there isn’t anyone she could ask for help anyway)._ And she hates missing work. Hates being alone in her apartment with all those gruesome thoughts in her head.

Maybe that’s the reason she’s going straight to work one morning, even when she knows she’s having a fever and she’s going to regret it sooner or later.  _(And she does a lot sooner than she thought she would)._

Of course Jane only needs a side glance to know she’s sick and makes her drink a tea instead of coffee, ignoring her protest almost entirely by taking that coffee mug away from her.  _(And she just wants to shoot him right then and there in front of her desk)._

They get called to a crime scene around ten and before she knows what’s going on, Jane has already snatched the car keys away from her. But of course he’s driving too fast and it doesn’t take long before she’s almost yelling at him to pull over. _(She ends up vomiting on the side of the road)._ (Jane holding back her hair awkwardly).

The crime scene is a mess and that damn cop from SAC PD makes her wanna scream in frustration. Jane isn’t helping either when he starts a fight between the neigbours gathering around.

She tries to settle the differences the best she can, but her head hurts so damn much and she’s barely able to listen to a word they’re saying. _(And just gives up)._

Their suspect happens to be one of the worst kind and she’s anoyed to no end after five minutes and decides to leave the interrogation to Cho. _(Stumbling out into the hallway on woobly legs)._

Jane wants her to go home and she knows he’s right when she starts feeling dizzy, finally passing out a second later. _(Sinking right into his arms in the busy office hallway)._

She’s not sure how he manages to take her home, but when she’s finally aware of her suroundings again she’s sitting on her couch in her living room. Her head on his chest. _(Her hand holding on to his)._

She tells him to go home before het gets sick, too. But he’s just shaking his head, telling her he never gets sick anyway. _(And she’s too tired to make him leave)._

There are tears burning in her eyes for many reasons, but she’s glad she can blame it on her fever.

He starts whispering, telling her something that sounds a lot like a bedtime story and she feels herself drifting of to sleep.  _(Her first dreamless sleep in months)._

When she wakes up, he’s still sitting beside her. (Reading a book he must have taken from her bookshelf). Her head still on his chest and their hands still clasped together tightly. __(A fresh cup of tea already waiting for her on the table).__

(Maybe, she isn’t so alone after all).

**.**

**.**


End file.
